


As the World Falls Down

by pitycomestoolate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon typical mentions of violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, some background Fjorclay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitycomestoolate/pseuds/pitycomestoolate
Summary: Jester falls in the heat of battle, and Caleb knows exactly what he needs to do (Traveler be willing).
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	As the World Falls Down

Combat wasn’t new for the Mighty Nein, and Caleb had seen all of them go more times than he would like to remember. But it never got easier for him to watch any of his family go down.

Fjord fell first to a nasty blow from one of the several displacer beasts swiping their tentacles at him, but Caduceus ran over to him before Caleb even processed what was going on. Caleb noticed how Caduceus ever so gently placed his hands around Fjord’s neck, soothing his larger wounds. Caduceus himself was also looking quite battered if the blood pooling under his armor was any indication, but his entire focus seemed to be on Fjord in that moment.

Just as Caleb was sure the situation was handled and was about to move his focus onto taking down one of the larger looking beasts, Caduceus’ face suddenly went blank. He fell onto his knees, and as he collapsed forward, the brutal gash on his back was revealed to the party. It was hard to tell where it even started or ended because his whole back was so drenched in blood.

Fjord was just blinking his eyes back open as he screamed out, “Jester! Caduceus, help!”

Jester was engaged in her own battle: she had gashes all over her arm where her shield couldn’t protect her and a bloodied, swollen lip. But still she ran to Caduceus immediately. Only she never made it to him. A displacer beast cracked its tentacle down on her head, and she fell forward. Looking all to similar to Caduceus.

Caleb had no time to think. Both clerics were down. He had to make a move. He didn’t have any potions on him, but he instinctively ran to Jester anyway. When he finally made it to her, he noticed how fragile she looked in this moment. She was tough, no doubt, but he saw the members of the Mighty Nein unconscious too often, and he could feel how she was barely clinging onto life.

He cradled her motionless body and repositioned himself so her head was resting on his thigh. He knew calling on the Traveler was a long shot, but he had to try everything to save her. And his options were quite limited.

So he choked out a plea. “Traveler, I don’t know how any of this works, but please.” Caleb’s words were frenzied, his accent thick and his voice cracking. “Jester could die.”

Caleb didn’t know what to expect, but he knew the Traveler cared about Jester. And after a few moments that stretched out into infinity, his faith paid off. He knew Jester was too strong to leave them.

“Curious. Your faith in Jester rivals her faith in me.” The Traveler’s voice echoed in Caleb’s ear, and his fears were suddenly soothed. He knew Jester was going to live.

It was only after Jester started to blink her eyes open that Caleb realized what had just occurred. He’d somehow managed to heal her. _Had he sworn himself to the Traveler?_ No, that wasn’t quite right. The Traveler had simply lent him power in that moment, but he could still feel it coursing in his veins. No matter what the situation, it was unimportant compared to feeling Jester move again in his arm. 

She flashed him a brief but confused smile before running towards Caduceus once again, who Fjord had brought back from the brink of death with a healing potion. She was so brave, even after all that has happened, but this was not the time for thinking about that. 

But as she raced off, he wondered briefly if she realized he’d do anything for her.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you’re curious, Caleb took the feat Magic Initiate to save Jester in this scenario.)


End file.
